


on the sidelines wishing for right now [PODFIC]

by codeswitch



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, M/M, Meet the Family, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codeswitch/pseuds/codeswitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty resists the urge to let out a hysterical laugh because apparently this is just his life now. He tries to call his boyfriend and winds up getting hockey advice from a living legend.</p><p>5 times Bitty bonded with Bad Bob + 1 time Jack tries to bond with Coach Bittle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the sidelines wishing for right now [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [on the sidelines wishing for right now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489308) by [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo). 



[Stream or download on Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/code_switch/on-the-sidelines-wishing-for-right-now). [Download on Mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/rrn09xqkzsahmxi/on_the_sidelines_wishing_for_right_now.mp3) Right click to save. (17:56, 16.6 MB)  


If you liked this podfic, kudos and comments are like flowers and chocolate! 

Thanks so much to defcontwo for having a blanket permission policy. And thank you to [Ngozi](http://ngoziu.tumblr.com/) for creating this fun world (and the images I used to make this cover)!

Intro and outro music, and the title of the original fic, from "Long Live" by Taylor Swift.


End file.
